Season 1
DWTS Simulation Season 1 will be a Dancing With The Stars Simulation. Guest Judges will only use the Judge's Save. The season was hosted by Ryan Tedder and Kit Harington. The show aired on Tuesdays. Cast On May 18, Wardog DaSilva was announced to be the first of twelve people to be taking part. That same day, Lil Nas X was confirmed to be competing, followed by Noah Vonleh on May 19, Pato O'Ward, Mitch Moreland, and Bazzi on May 20, before the full cast was revealed on May 21. Alan Bersten was injured in training, so Artur Adamski was paired with Kelly Clarkson for Week 1. Brandon Armstrong was injured in training for Week 3. Dominic Sandoval took over for Week 3. On June 11, Mitch Moreland announced his withdrawal from the competition. Pato O'Ward was still eliminated even with the departure of Moreland. On July 16, Isabelle Fuhrman won, making her the first winner of the series. Dance Chart Highest Scores Week 1 (5/21) The Couples performed Salsa, Tango, Contemporary, and Cha-Cha-Cha. One couple is eliminated. Judges: Nick Carter, J.R. Martinez, Ralph Macchio Judge's Save Week 2: Trio Night (5/28) The couples picked someone close to them for their trio. David Ross guest stars. Dances Include: Jive, Paso Doble, Hip-Hop. Alan Bersten returned to the show after being injured last week. Judges: Nick Carter, J.R. Martinez, David Ross (Judge's Save Only), Ralph Macchio Judge's Save Week 3 (6/4) The learned two dances, with the bottom 5 performing in Round 2. Alexander Ludwig guest stars. Dances Include: Team Freestyle, Hip-Hop, Salsa, Cha-Cha-Cha. This week was a double elimination. Judges: Nick Carter, J.R. Martinez, Alexander Ludwig (Judge's Save Only), Ralph Macchio Team Dances Judge's Save Week 4 (6/11) Dances Include: Waltz, Rumba, Quickstep, Samba. Mitch Moreland withdrew at the end of the night due to an injury that occurred in training. Pato O'Ward was still eliminated even though Moreland withdrew. Judges: Nick Carter, J.R. Martinez, Tyler Joseph (Judge's Save Only), Ralph Macchio. Judge's Save Week 5 (6/18) Dances Include: Contemporary, Hip-Hop, Rumba, Tango, Paso Doble Due to the withdrawal of Mitch Moreland, there won't be an elimination. The contestants had to dance to music from different countries. Judges: Nick Carter, J.R. Martinez, Ralph Macchio Week 6 (6/25) Dances Include: Tango, Hip-Hop, Samba, Paso Doble, Rumba The couples had to redo the dances they thought were the worst. Judges: Nick Carter, J.R. Martinez, Dan Smith (Judge's Save Only), Ralph Macchio Week 7 (7/2) The couples each performed a Freestyle before doing a dance-off. Highest scoring in the first round won immunity. However, because three couples earned perfect scores, the judges picked Bazzi to be immune. Judges: Nick Carter, J.R. Martinez, Conor Maynard (Judge's Save Only), Ralph Macchio Dance-Off Judge's Pick Week 8 (7/9) Dances Include: Contemporary, Tango, Hip-Hop, Cha-Cha-Cha Judges: Nick Carter, J.R. Martinez, Jon Bon Jovi (Judge's Save Only), Ralph Macchio Judge's Save Week 9 (7/16) Due to this being the finale of Season 1, the cast of Season 2 was revealed. Judges: Nick Carter, J.R. Martinez, Ralph Macchio